Fate
by marycarter
Summary: Mulder y Scully rememoran el día que se conocieron


Disclaimer: no son míos, son de CC, de la 1013 y de la Fox

Nota: es un fanfic conmemorativo del 6 de marzo, lo escribí ese día.

Spoilers: Piloto y IWTB

Tipo: MSR

**FATE**

_Lo que ha de suceder, sucederá_

Virgilio

-_He oído decir que es nuestro cerebro el que anticipa el acontecimiento futuro._

_-Al contrario, es una manifestación de la memoria._

_-Pero si aun no hemos vivido una cosa, ¿cómo podemos recordarla?_

_-¿Quién dice que no la ha vivido?_

Marc Levy, Volver a verte

**6 de marzo de 1992 **

Mientras subía al ascensor y pulsaba el botón que la llevaría al sótano, comenzó a notar de nuevo un hormigueo incesante en su estómago.

Nervios, excitación ante el mundo nuevo y desconocido que se abría ante ella, miedo al cambio, pero sobre todo una sensación extraña que no lograba identificar. Tal vez un presentimiento de que empezaba a abandonar una etapa en su vida para comenzar otra.

O tal vez era la impresión que tenía de que ya había vivido eso antes. Era una sensación indescriptible, extraña… solían darle un nombre raro para explicarla… ¿dejà vu?

Podía ser.

Había estado cientos de veces en el Hoover, pero nunca en el sótano y ahora, con cada nueva sacudida del ascensor que la acercaba a su destino, sentía que aquello ya lo había vivido.

Destino. "Fuerza desconocida que se cree obra sobre los hombres y los sucesos".

Melissa creía en el destino.

Creía que toda nuestra vida estaba escrita desde mucho antes de nacer y nada de lo que hagas, ni siquiera romper las hojas del libro de tu existencia, podrá cambiarlo.

Ella no lo creía así, su ciencia, su racionalismo, le impedían creer en una fuerza sobrenatural que manejaba los hilos de su vida a su antojo.

Ella era dueña de su propia vida, tomaba sus propias decisiones. Y entrar en el FBI había sido una decisión meditada, nacida de ella misma, no de un ser invisible con ganas de jugar.

"Tomas una decisión creyendo que eres tú quien elige, quien decide, pero ¿puedes asegurar que esa decisión realmente ha nacido de ti? ¿Puedes afirmar con toda certeza que no ha sido elegida previamente? Por mucho que creas que tú lo manejas, por mucho que pienses que eres dueña de tu propia vida, Dana, es él quien te maneja a ti"

Su hermana siempre solía decirle algo que la dejara sin posibilidad de réplica, porque en el fondo, era consciente de que por mucho que se negara a creer en ello, el hecho de pensar que algo podía ocurrir en cualquier momento, algo que ya había sido decidido previamente, acrecentaba su excitación ante lo desconocido que estaba por venir.

Y eso la atraía y asustaba a partes iguales.

Caminó unos pasos y dio unas vueltas en los escasos metros cuadrados del ascensor, hasta que se obligó a sí misma a parar. Se miró en el amplio espejo y se arregló un poco el cabello.

Y de repente se sintió ridícula. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Sólo iba a conocer a su compañero de trabajo, bueno técnicamente era su superior, pero trabajarían como compañeros. Un trabajo que con suerte desempeñaría con éxito durante un par de meses y luego sería enviada a un nuevo puesto, donde volvería a obtener felicitaciones de sus superiores y así poco a poco iría ascendiendo.

Esa había sido su meta siempre: tener una carrera de éxito.

Y hacer de niñera de Spooky Mulder sería una tarea sencilla, aunque en el fondo sintiera que no era un trabajo del todo limpio… tirar por tierra la labor de los demás no era un trabajo acorde con sus principios éticos, por mucho que sus superiores le hubieran dicho que sólo iba a ofrecer una visión científica del trabajo que desempeñaba el agente. Sin embargo, se limitaría a eso: ofrecerle una visión científica y nada más, después de todo, era el trabajo que oficialmente le había sido encomendado. Si querían un chivato, podían buscarse a algún agente con las manos ya sucias y al que no le importara mancharse un poco más traicionando a un compañero.

Ella no era así. Quería el éxito, sí. Pero no a cualquier precio.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y con cada paso que daba adentrándose en el oscuro pasillo del sótano, los nervios aumentaban. Había leído alguna vez que el ser humano es consciente de cuando está dando un paso trascendental en su vida, de cuando estás a punto de hacer algo que te cambiará para siempre, como si fuera un reducto del pasado, escondido en la memoria.

Y ella ahora comenzaba a notar que estaba a punto de cruzar la línea que dividiría su vida en dos: la Dana de antes de los Expedientes X y la Scully de después.

Se paró frente a la puerta y llamó, sonriendo al pensar que un monstruo de tres cabezas abriría.

-¡Lo siento, sólo se permite la entrada a los más buscados por el FBI!

No, definitivamente no sonaba como la voz de un monstruo de tres cabezas.

Abrió del todo la puerta y entró. Fotos de aliens, un póster de un platillo volante… y un agente bastante concentrado en unas diapositivas, que ni siquiera se había dignado a volverse a mirarla ni para ofrecerle un amago de saludo.

Y pese a todo, pese a que nunca había creído en nada de lo que se investigaba allá abajo, pese a que solía reírse bastante de los locos que perdían el tiempo vigilando el cielo esperando ver luces de neón y hombrecillos verdes, no se sentía fuera de lugar. Era una sensación muy familiar… como si perteneciera a ese sitio y no debiera haber salido nunca de él… como si ya hubiera estado allí antes… con él.

Él sótano empezaba a resultarle un lugar agradable y acogedor… aunque estuviera empapelado de imágenes que solían causarle más risa que curiosidad.

De repente él se dio la vuelta con una mezcla de sorpresa y recelo en sus ojos. Ella se estremeció al sentir que había visto aquellos ojos alguna vez, en alguna parte… en sueños o en pesadillas, o tal vez en algún recuerdo que ahora no lograba enmarcar cronológicamente. Lentamente, se acercó y le tendió una mano amistosa.

-Agente Mulder, soy Dana Scully me han enviado aquí –Y mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, mientras apretaba su mano y su mirada se cruzaba con la de él, supo que había llegado allí para quedarse. Aquel sótano estaba a punto de convertirse en su nuevo hogar… y ya no podría marcharse.

**6 de marzo del 2009**

Conducía despacio por la carretera que serpenteaba entre las montañas y la llevaba de vuelta a la cabaña que hacía más de seis años se había convertido en su hogar.

Su hogar.

Era curioso, pero al principio no quiso vivir allí.

Ella prefería vivir cerca del mar, en un pequeño pueblo de pescadores, donde por las mañanas antes ir al hospital pudiera pasear descalza por la arena y sentir el agua del mar mojando sus pies. Tal vez era una forma de rememorar su infancia, de recordar aquellas noches de verano en las que mediante cuentos, ella era Starbuck y el capitán Scully era Ahab, de aquellas tardes paseando con sus hermanos por el puerto, jugando a ser marineros.

Pero pese a no pertenecer al FBI, pese a estar huidos de la Justicia, aun no eran dueños de sus vidas, no mientras la colonización siguiera siendo una amenaza que acechaba entre las sombras. Y eso implicaba estar cerca de cualquier lugar que pudiera proporcionarles una pista para continuar en la lucha.

Sin embargo, pese a que nunca quiso vivir en aquella cabaña perdida en las montañas, ahora sentía ese sitio como su hogar y no se imaginaba viviendo en cualquier otra parte.

"Tu hogar siempre estará donde estén las personas que quieres". Su madre les repetía esa misma frase cuando un nuevo traslado de Ahab les obligaba a abandonar amigos, casa y todo a lo que se habían acostumbrado.

Y ahora entendía que Maggie tenía razón. El hogar no lo componen unas paredes, un techo o unas calles, el hogar lo forman las personas.

Y aunque en el suyo faltara alguien, aun tenía a la persona esencial.

El coche se adentró en la pequeña carretera rural que le guiaba hasta la cabaña y comenzó a notar aquel cosquilleo acrecentándose en su estómago, haciéndola sonreír.

De nuevo era 6 de marzo y cumplía un nuevo año de su nueva vida.

Quien le iba a decir aquella mañana, cuando bajó al sótano pensando que no estaría allí más de unas semanas, que permanecería allí nueve largos años. Como le dijo una vez al agente Dogget "váyase ahora que está a tiempo". Y es que aquel lugar, los Expedientes X absorbían como un agujero negro a todo el que se atreviera a acercarse.

A ella le había ocurrido. Llegó con la intención de permanecer poco tiempo y ya no pudo marcharse, aunque realmente, tampoco había querido irse nunca.

Pensó que Mulder y ella nunca habían celebrado aquel día. De hecho nunca habían establecido fecha alguna como aniversario, tal vez porque los convencionalismos nunca habían ido con ellos o quizás porque hacía tiempo que habían asumido que en realidad no había nada que celebrar porque aquel primer encuentro había sido escrito previamente y estaba destinado a ocurrir.

Si le hubiesen preguntado hace diecisiete años, cuando esperaba ansiosa que el ascensor bajara hasta el subterráneo, si creía en el destino, habría sonreía divertida, después hubiera respondido que no y acto seguido habría dado un discurso acerca de la independencia del ser humano y su capacidad lógica y racional para elegir su propio camino.

Pero ahora, después de todo lo vivido, después de ver como su vida había dado un vuelco tras cruzar el umbral que separaba un mundo de otro, estaba convencida de que alguien había jugado con los hilos de su existencia.

Y después de todo, le estaba agradecida a ese ser invisible.

El coche se paró frente a la cabaña y bajó, dejando en el asiento del copiloto el informe de su último paciente. No más trabajo por hoy.

Aquel día era especial, rememoraba haber conocido a Mulder y haber empezado una nueva etapa en su vida y no pensaba pasarlo trabajando.

Abrió la puerta y entró, dejando que el calor de la casa le quitara el frío de finales de invierno. La nieve ya había empezado a derretirse, pero el helor seguía estando presente, recordándoles que aun no había llegado la primavera.

Se quitó el abrigo y los guantes y se plantó frente a la puerta.

Sonrió, pensando que años atrás había estado así, parada frente al despacho de Fox Mulder y con una extraña sensación atenazando su estómago.

Giró el picaporte y empujó. La puerta se abrió levemente, dejándole ver a un Mulder, de espaldas, que parecía muy concentrado en aquello que estuviera examinando en su escritorio.

-¡Lo siento aquí solo estamos los más buscados por el FBI! –Sonrió al ver que él no había olvidado aquel día y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos. Paseó su mirada por la habitación y se fijó en cada una de las imágenes que había pegadas en la pared. Y por supuesto, sus ojos se detuvieron en aquel póster cuya frase podía definir las vidas de ambos.

I Want to Believe.

Quiero creer. Toda su vida había querido creer. No en los platillos volantes ni en los fantasmas. Había querido creer en el destino, en que unas manos invisibles habían escrito previamente que ellos debían conocerse para ya no separarse nunca. No en un sentido estrictamente sentimental, sino en todos los ámbitos. Eran un equipo.

Quería creer que podrían luchar con todo y contra todos. Pero sobre todo, quería creer que nada de lo vivido había sido en vano, que todo había ocurrido por una razón y con un único fin: llevarles hasta ese momento.

-¿Cómo te sientes después de diecisiete años? –Le preguntó.

-Viejo. –Respondió él, dándose la vuelta y perdiéndose en sus ojos. Se miraron, comunicándose bajo aquel lenguaje visual que habían comenzado el mismo día que sus manos se estrecharon. -¿Cómo te sientes tú? –Le preguntó, tomando unas pipas de la bolsa, como de costumbre.

-Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. –Él le sonrío, nostálgico, rememorando aquella primera toma de contacto. No, realmente parecía que el tiempo no había pasado. Sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, la emoción por algo nuevo seguía presentes en ellos a cada momento. –Mulder –Dijo, dando unos pasos, quedándose frente a él y tomándole de la mano. –Una vez me preguntaste si alguien me hubiera sugerido que en otras vidas hubiésemos sido amigos, si hubiésemos estado juntos, si cambiaría algo. Te respondí que no cambiaría ni un solo día… ¿Y tú? ¿Cambiarías algo? –Él se quedó un tanto extrañado por su pregunta. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día y las palabras exactas que le dijo. Y ahora, casi trece años después de aquel día, su respuesta hubiera vuelto a ser la misma.

-No. No cambiaría nada. –Ella le sonrió, jugueteando con sus dedos y en un momento en que la cogió totalmente desprevenida, Mulder tiró de su brazo, haciéndola caer sobre él y llenando de risas aquella triste habitación que había conseguido adecentar como despacho.

Ella acarició su mejilla y estaba a punto de decirle que lo único que cambiaría de su vida en común sería aquel día en que tuvieron que mover una piara de cerdos, cuando sus ojos captaron lo que Mulder había estado haciendo cuando ella llegó. Sonrió, le besó y cogió entre sus manos aquel paquetito envuelto en un papel de brillantes colores. Nunca se habían hecho regalos de aniversario y rara vez se habían regalado algo por sus cumpleaños, por ello se sorprendió doblemente.

-Mulder… ¿por qué este regalo? –Él se encogió de hombros, mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su larga cabellera.

-La encontré mientras buscaba unos expedientes y pensé que te gustaría tenerla. –Scully rasgó el papel y sus ojos se agrandaron de nostalgia y emoción cuando vio de que se trataba. Era una foto enmarcada. Una foto de ellos dos, aparecían sonrientes, en una cafetería de un poblado perdido de Wyoming. Recordó aquel día. Hacía poco que habían empezado a trabajar juntos y aquella noche, después de resolver el caso, fueron a cenar a la única cafetería del pueblo. Mulder la invitó a cenar y cuando estaban enzarzados en una discusión acerca de si a la chica desaparecida se la había comido un oso o un mutante, una joven se les acercó y les preguntó si podía sacarles una foto a aquellos dos forasteros, para el periódico del colegio.

Lo que Scully nunca supo es que él le pidió que le hiciera llegar una copia y aquella foto siempre había ocupado un lugar de honor en su álbum personal.

Dana colocó la foto en el escritorio, junto a la placa que llevaba su nombre y que él le había regalado hacía varios años.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Mulder? Ese día me di cuenta de algo.

-¿De qué?

-Que mi hermana tenía razón. –Respondió, mientras se levantaba y tiraba del brazo de él, obligándole a ponerse de pie. -Todo está escrito y todo ocurre por una razón. Creo que había un motivo para que yo fuera hace diecisiete años a tu despacho y no era precisamente desbaratar tu labor en los Expedientes X.

-¿Y entonces qué razón había? –le preguntó, mientras salían del despacho y subían las escaleras, pese a que conocía de sobra el motivo por el cual ella había llegado allí.

Ella se volvió y le besó.

Y él supo cuál era la respuesta.

FIN


End file.
